How To Win Back Outtakes
by Missypooh
Summary: Outtakes from various POVs from How to Win Back the Love of Your Existence
1. Chapter 1

HOW TO WIN BACK OUTTAKES

**A/N Well here it is...the promised BPOV outtake. I've tried not to answer every question you may have about Bella because I think a little mystery and trying to figure her out through Edward's perspective is fun. But I hopefully satisfy your curiosity about some things as well. Enjoy and please, please leave a review if you are so inclined. They are so much fun to read. Sis was a big help on this one. Thanks sis. Remember, it all belongs to SM.**

September 20

BPOV

"Okay Alice, I promise I will be there at 7:00 p.m."

I hang up the phone just as Julian walks into the living room. We had come back to the apartment after he was discharged from the hospital in the early hours of the morning. Julian has slept most of the day. I have spent the day trying to read the first chapters of my textbooks for the classes I will be starting on Monday.

"Sleep well?" I ask.

"Hmmm," he answers as he leans down over the back of the couch on which I am sitting and kisses the top of my head.

"You sure you feel okay to go in to work tonight?" I ask, still worried despite Carlisle's and Alice's assurances that he was not harmed.

"Yeah, " he says as he moves to sit at the desk, pulling up his emails. "I still can't believe your old boyfriend's adopted father knocked me out last night," he says chuckling.

"I'm glad you were so understanding."

"I can't blame him. You are too good of an actress baby," he tells me and winks. He is in quite a playful mood for a man who was knocked unconscious and spent over four hours in the ER last night.

"What did he want to discuss with you?"

"What?" I ask confused by Julian's question.

"Carlisle Cullen- he said he had come looking for you to discuss something. What was it?"

"Oh." Damn. I had not thought of that part of the story. Carlisle had explained to Julian that he was Edward's adoptive father and that when he found out I was in Seattle, he wanted to talk to me.

"He wanted to let me know his family was visiting Seattle and wanted me to spend some time with them. You know, catch up. We haven't seen each other since I was in high school." I keep my face directed to the book on my lap, hoping he will believe me.

I use to be a horrible liar. Out of necessity, I have learned to be a better liar. Actually, I have learned to hide my emotions, push them way down deep and I never let people know what I am really feeling.

"In fact, I'm going over to see the Cullens tonight, " I tell him with as much nonchalance as possible. "Okay," he responds, interested in whatever he is looking at on the computer.

"Bella, did you consider that contract," he asks me after a time coming over to the couch with a copy of the BDSM contract he had just printed. I look over at him and he is smiling. "Might be fun."

I sigh. I can't blame Julian. It is my fault really. I put pressure on him to keep things in the bedroom exciting and edgy. I need excitement to keep me from thinking about what I really want more than anything. What I don't tell him is that sometimes when things are really intense, I hear Edward. I would be mortified if he knew that I close my eyes during sex and picture Edward and listen to his voice in my head.

But this dominant submissive contract thing is just a little too much for me.

"Julian, I have told you I am not comfortable with being a full time submissive."

He shrugs and moves back to the computer. I can't concentrate on my reading. I get up and move to our bedroom to pick out something to wear. I decide on casual and move to my dresser drawer to pick out a pair of jeans that makes my ass look good. I am not ashamed to show it off. I work hard enough for it. Damn vampires. They don't have to do squats and push ups to keep a toned body.

As I remove the jeans, I see my journal which I hide at the bottom of the drawer. I take it out and flip through it, noting some of the random entries:

April 13

It's been seven months. I am getting better at keeping the mask in place. Jake has been a good friend, a good distraction. He wonders why I'm not angry at him for leaving. It is not his fault. How long could he have been satisfied taking care of fragile Bella Swan who trips over her own feet and can't avoid something as simple as a paper cut? It was inevitable.

June 9

I graduated from high school today. A part of me had hoped he would be there. I still dream about him. Sometimes I dream that he has come back for me.

June 12

I have decided to go to college at FSU. It will make Charlie and Rene happy. It is a chance to reinvent Bella Swan. It occurred to me that maybe, just maybe, I might see Edward one day. Maybe by accident. Maybe we will be in the same city and he will smell my scent. If that happens, I want to be ready. I will show him that I have changed. That I am strong and that I won't hold him back if he gives me another chance.

January 29

I recently started my second semester. Florida is so different than Forks. It is January and I wore shorts and a T-shirt today. The perpetual sunshine here makes me wonder if I imagined Edward and the supernatural world he introduced me to. It sometimes seems like a dream.

June 22

I went on my first date tonight since Edward. Adam is a nice guy. We are in the same poetry class. He is taking summer classes too as he wants to graduate a year early like me. We talked about poetry and our families. He was nice. He didn't open my car door but he did open the door as we went into the restaurant and the door to the movie theater. He put his arm around me as he walked me to my door. There was no spark. He kissed me on my cheek. I will not go out with him again.

August 12

I will soon start my last year at FSU. I have done it. I have transformed myself. I have forced myself to try new things. I am not going to be mousy Bella who does nothing but read the classics. And I am thankful I stepped out of my comfort zone and tried new things. A summer constitutional legal issues class has changed my life. I enjoyed so much, the debating over basic constitutional principles of law. I think I am going to law school. Edward would be proud of me if I was a lawyer, I think.

December 18

I am getting ready to go see Charlie for Christmas again. My plane leaves tomorrow. I also plan to use this trip as an opportunity to visit Seattle University's College of Law. I never thought I would say it but after 3 years of copious amounts of sunshine, I am looking forward to returning to the Pacific North. I also have another date tonight. Sometimes I don't know why I keep trying. They are all the same. Nice, boring boys with warm lips.

I still have the same fantasy. Edward sees me by accident and is so impressed with the woman I have become, he falls in love with me again. I am 21 years old and obsessed with someone who does not want me. Will I ever be able to move on?

December 25

Yesterday I met Julian Yates. Something is just different about him. I feel some sort of...excitement when he looks at me. He has very intense blue eyes, that shine bright with kindness and passion. After caring for me and insisting on driving me back to Forks on Christmas Eve, he stayed the night. He slept in my old bedroom while I slept on the couch. I knew then he must really like me if he was willing to suffer through that.

He kissed me when he left tonight. It was gentle but when he pulled away I saw something in Julian's eyes that made my heart speed up. He looked at me like he wanted to devour me. As perverse as it sounds, it made me think of that first day in Biology with Edward when he had looked at me that same way.

December 29

Julian took me to the Space Needle today where we explored and had an amazing lunch with a breath-taking view. Julian is well read and smart and he is so much fun to talk to. He is really interested in what I have to say. It wasn't just an exchange of polite small talk. His beautiful eyes pierced me when I spoke and I knew he listened to every word. No one has listened so intently since Edward.

December 31

I finally made it to second base last night. We were on Julian's couch, ignoring the movie we were suppose to be watching and making out heavier than I have ever done in my life. And I felt something tonight. Something that, at least for a brief time, made me forget my broken heart. Julian had unbuttoned my blouse and his right hand was massaging my breast. He used his left hand to hold my head while he kissed me so deeply it was as if I was being consumed. Then his lips moved down to my neck and as he moved to my shoulder, he bit me. A rush of emotions rushed through me when he bit me. It was so primal, so animalistic. I want more. It is just so....forbidden. I think I am hooked. I even have hope I won't die a virgin spinster.

Julian is taking off the next two days and spending the time with me here in Forks. Charlie doesn't even mind. He is just so thrilled to see me show interest in someone after all this time.

January 2

Julian told me he really likes Charlie. He told me his father left his mother for another woman when he was young and moved to Connecticut while he and his mother remained in Seattle. His mother soon remarried and Julian was ultimately raised by an Aunt as his mother was busy with her new husband. He rarely sees his parents and considers himself an orphan. He looked so sad when he told me this. He told me Charlie is just like the father he always fantasized about having.

March 20

I lost my virginity last night on a private beach in Key West. Julian rented us a beautiful home on the island, with its own private beach. He makes me feel wanted and desired. But a part of me mourned that my first time was not with _him_. But he never wanted me that way. Julian does.

Julian said I mumbled the name Edward in my sleep. I can't believe I am still doing that after all this time. I told Julian I do not know any Edward. He knows I am lying but he thinks Edward is one of my professors from school that I must have a crush on. If he only knew.

September 17

It finally happened. I have daydreamed and fantasized about this moment so many times but I was completely unprepared. There I was sitting in an airport in Atlanta, GA when I look up and see Edward. He approached me, like he always did in my fantasies, and he smiled at me. I mean a beautiful, genuine smile. He was happy to see me. For a moment, I thought I was hallucinating, that my daydreams had become quite vivid.

But once he came close, I could smell that heavenly scent that is Edward and I knew he was there, in the flesh. We talked the entire time in the terminal and on the plane ride to Seattle. He smiled at me so many times. I think he liked what he learned about me. When I told him about my law school plans, I am pretty sure I saw pride in his eyes, just like all those times I had imagined.

He was only traveling through Seattle. I think he is alone. He didn't mention a girlfriend. He knows how to reach me if he wants to. Please, please let him call before he leaves.

September 19

He didn't call. I am sure he has left town by now and probably has not given me another thought. I can't turn into a zombie again. I have worked too hard to find a semblance of a life. I can't give that up. Julian knows something is bothering me. My mask is slipping. But he knows how to take my minds off things. If someone had told me a year ago that I would be enjoying kinky sex games with my live in boyfriend who is a doctor, I would have laughed at them. Thank god Julian knows how to make me forget everything, if only for a few hours at a time. Thank god I have distractions too.

I close my diary and put it back in its hiding place. Reading the snippets of my life without Edward is sobering. I think I have a chance to change everything, to make my fantasy come true. I think Edward likes me, really likes me. He showed a lot of interest at the airport and on the plane. I don't think I imagined his look of jealousy at Sea Tac when Julian arrived. And then he came to me last night because he thought I was being attacked. He left whatever distraction he had and came for me. I was mortified that Edward found me in such a position with Julian. But Edward was so fierce and protective last night. A little part of me hoped he would see me as something desirable. My body filled out since my high school days. Exercise and a little growth spurt accounted for that. But even with me there before him naked, I don't think he ever once even looked at me.

* * *

I slam the door as I enter the apartment. Tonight was a disaster. He doesn't love me, he doesn't want to be with me. He just wanted to talk to me about Julian. The nerve! He can be with women all over the globe for four years and yet he passes judgment upon me because of Julian. Edward and his stupid, old fashion, i, hypocritical ideas.

I feel like such a fool. I had really believed he was going to ask me to come back to him at that stupid dinner. I'm so grateful I didn't make a complete ass out of myself and confess my feelings as I was tempted to do.


	2. Chapter 2

HOW TO WIN BACK OUTTAKES

BPOV II

**A/N This outtake goes along with Chapter 41 of How To Win Back the Love of Your Existence. I hope you enjoy. Ladyrip—thank you for all of your help on this one. It was in dire need of your skills. And thanks to Sis even though she is not speaking to me right now. Remember all belongs to SM (even Edward's exceptionally sexy ass).**

A lot of things should be going through my mind as Edward opens my car door and leads me up the walkway. But for some reason it's just one thought that seems to stick with me. I can't believe I'm about to walk into the Cullens' home without wearing any underwear.

I know I really pushed Edward's boundaries and comfort zone with our car escapades tonight. I have been pushing him since he started pursuing me several weeks ago. I have tried to figure out why I enjoy it so much. I think there is still a part of me-that 17-year-old Bella that was rejected time and time again-that - is now receiving some perverse pleasure in watching Edward's boundaries crumble time and time again. Each time I push Edward to do something that I know goes against his sexually reserved nature, that small part of me rejoices. And I also do it because it is hot as hell.

I have enjoyed sex in the past and have discovered a few different things that I find sexy and stimulating. But I can tell you with utmost assurance that there is nothing that has ever turned me on so much as hearing Edward Cullen scream the word pussy while he was inside of me.

And for the record, making love with Edward Cullen was worth the wait. Edward is unimaginably strong and powerful. I've always known this. I've seen that inhumane strength first hand. I know he could break me with a flick of his hand. I know the predator that lurks just under the surface. I can't adequately describe the thrill and satisfaction that I feel when I watch him harness his strength and power and channel it in just the right doses when he makes love to me.

But now I have to go inside this house and face six other vampires who I'm sure are aware of our activities from earlier. A loss of privacy comes with the territory when you're with a Cullen. It was something I had to get used to when I was with Edward in Forks. Of course then, there wasn't a whole lot to be uncomfortable with the others knowing.

I am barely through the door when I am greeted by Esme's strong embrace. "Bella, Bella, Bella. We are so happy about you and Edward. The family is finally whole again."

I am almost moved to tears by Esme's sweet words. "Thank you," I manage to choke out. I smile shyly. "I'm finally whole, too."

I feel Edward's hand on my shoulder, gently pulling me from Esme. "Okay, okay, you are going to smother her," he admonishes Esme playfully.

"Get out of the way, little brother. I want to properly welcome my sister back to the fold." Emmett's smiling face is such a welcomed sight, and I'm not surprised in the least when I'm suddenly enveloped in one of his signature bear hugs.

"Don't you hurt her," Edward growls in warning.

Emmett smiles mischievously and winks at me as he responds. "Relax, bro. It's just a hug. She's not going to bruise. It's not like Bella is a _peach___or something."

I can hear the others snicker, and I know there's something that I must be missing that makes his comments so amusing.

Then Emmett turns to me and asks with a faux innocent expression, "Am I right Bella? You don't want Edward to treat you like a _peach_ do you? Then he smiles mischievously again and says, "But then again, from the way I hear Edward treats peaches, maybe you do."

I now recall Edward telling me he had practiced oral sex on a peach, and I realize Emmett is teasing Edward about that. From the amused expressions around the room, I realize everyone must know about Edward's practice sessions. I blush like...well, ironically like a peach.

I hear a hiss from Edward, and I know he's saying something too quickly and low for my human ears to hear.

Emmett raises his arms in a surrender motion as he backs up. "Okay. No more teasing."

I barely have an opportunity to thank Carlisle for his help with the Julian situation when Alice rushes me upstairs. As I lay on her bed, I can hear Jasper and Edward fighting about a chess match. I can hear Rosalie ordering Emmett to stop playing video games and to follow her to the garage. I smile as I watch Alice flash all over her room, grabbing and discarding different clothes she wants me to try on, and I can't help but feel like I am home.

"So, things seem to be going well for you and Edward," Alice says pointedly as she holds up a yellow shirt against me. "No, not your color at all," she mutters as she turns back to her closet.

"Things are perfect actually," I say with a sappy smile. "He really is trying so hard this time."

"He's not letting fear or doubt rule him," Alice says simply.

"He mentioned that you don't share your visions about me with him anymore."

"No, I try not to."

"Why?" I ask curiously.

Alice smiles sadly and sits beside me on the bed. "Bella, I think my telling Edward what the future held with you worked against the two of you back in Forks. I think my visions just helped to support his delusion that somehow he can control you and everything around you. And then, the first time I don't see..." She trails off but I know she is referring to my 18th birthday party.

"Well, let's just say he over-reacted," she says, patting my knee in a comforting way.

I smile at her. "I'm glad you're not sharing. I like that Edward is forced to come and talk to me when there's a problem. No offense, but I always hated that he tried to head off confrontation by going to you and determining which decision would appease me."

"I understand. And I'm sorry. I promise I was only trying to help. I meant no harm."

Alice looks so contrite that I reach out to hug her. "No apologies, Alice. I know your intentions were good. I'm just glad we have this second chance."

She pulls back and smiles brightly. "Me, too. I'm glad I have my sister back."

A few hours later, I find myself in Edward's bed. "Our bed" he had called it. I am wearing my preferred sleeping attire—an oversized football jersey and a pair of comfortable cotton panties. Edward is in the shower. As I wait for him to come to bed and hold me, I reflect on the unexpected turn my life has taken over the last few months.

Sometimes I believe I must be dreaming. I keep asking myself if all these things are real or if my obsession with Edward has finally driven me to very elaborate hallucinations. Does Edward Cullen really love me? Did Edward Cullen actually make love to me...several times? Edward Cullen wants to be with me forever? But as I hear the water from the shower cut off and smile in anticipation of his return to me, I know that all these things are true. He's mine, in every way.

His crooked smile greets me as he opens the door and walks in with nothing on but a towel tied over his waist. I lick my lips as I watch a droplet of water ooze down his chest, through the trail of light scattered hair and then below the line of the towel. I want to follow that same trail with my tongue.

He reaches down and places a quick kiss on the top of my head before continuing to walk past me to his dresser. He pulls open a drawer and I watch, utterly mesmerized, as the towel drops to the floor. Edward Cullen has the finest, most perfect ass there ever was. I always suspected it in high school and now I know it for a fact.

"See something you like?" he asks me without turning around.

_How does he know?_ I wonder.

As if answering my silent question he says, "I can hear your breathing. You're panting, love." And he looks over his shoulder and winks at me as he pulls on a pair of light blue boxers.

It's still dark when I am jarred awake by a bad dream. My heart is racing and I am a bit disoriented.

"Bella?" Edward's soothing voice works to instantly calm me. I'm safe. It's just a dream. I had fallen asleep as soon as Edward lay down beside me last night.

"Bad dream, love? Come here," he says as he pulls me closer to his chest, wrapping his arms around me even tighter. I sigh, enjoying his sweet scent and the comfort of his arms as I nuzzle his chest.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asks after a few minutes.

I nod my head against his chest. A part of me does not want to tell him. The subject of Julian is a touchy one. I know it's hurting Edward that I'm helping Julian. I hope I've adequately explained my reasons. I can't leave Julian alone. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to him during his depression. It's confusing loving one man but still caring about another. While my feelings for Julian will never compare to what I feel for Edward, I can't pretend I don't care what happens to him.

Despite my confusion and regrets, I know Edward deserves my honesty. "In my dream, you and Julian fought. He was hurt...badly."

Edward takes a deep breath. "You are worried I will hurt Julian?" he asks softly.

"No. But I also think the next few weeks may be...stressful."

Edward is quiet for a moment before he answers. "I won't lie, Bella. I wish you would just let hired help take care of him during his recovery. But I told you I respect your decision. I am trying to be supportive. Just please don't expect me to like it."

I'm humbled by his answer. This is Edward being completely honest, not hiding his true feelings from me. It's further confirmation that this wonderful man has indeed changed, and he did it _for me_.

I maneuver so I can kiss his lips softly. "Thank you," I whisper against his lips. He breathes out and his sweet scent makes me slightly dizzy. This beautiful, complex man loves me. He desires me. Suddenly, it seems silly to waste time sleeping.

"Make love to me," I whisper as our lips meet again.

"The others will try to respect our privacy, but they will probably hear us," he whispers in between kisses.

"Let them," I answer. He groans softly as he deepens our kiss and moves me gently to lay on my back as he hovers over me.

Since our first time in Orlando, Edward and I have enjoyed the most pleasurable sex I have ever experienced. Hell, it's probably the most pleasurable sex any woman has ever experienced. It's been intense, passionate, and even frenzied at times. I have heard Edward growl and scream with pleasure. He has driven me to shouting obscenities on more than one occasion. But the one thing we have not done is make love slowly and lazily. This is our first time for that type of intimacy. There is no rush to come together. We take our time, slowly enjoying each other. And it is simply beautiful. I wish I had Edward's gift for words so I could adequately articulate this experience. How can mere words adequately describe what I feel as Edward moves slowly and languidly in and out of me while he whispers in my ear of his love, of his devotion, of his need for me that will never be filled.

"Mine," I whimper as I feel him moving me toward my climax.

"Yours. Always," he whispers in my ear as I go over the edge.


	3. Chapter 3

OUTTAKE-HOW TO WIN BACK THE LOVE OF YOUR EXISTENCE

TALK DIRTY TO ME (EPOV)

**A/N—This is an outtake that takes place about a week after the events of Chapter 41.**

Five days. It has been five day, 12 hours, and 16 minutes to be exact, since I was inside of Bella's body. And I miss it. I miss that physical connection that we share when we are together. I miss Bella's passionate moans and cries. I miss trembling under the weight of the pleasure that always erupts when we come together. Hell, I even miss Bella's dirty talk.

Since the night I apparently screamed _that word,___I have been contemplating whether I can grant Bella's request and consciously talk dirty to her during intercourse. She really seemed to like it. She had practically begged me to do it on numerous occasions. My brothers told me women like it. My sisters told me women like it. But before trying something like that with Bella, I felt like I needed some additional confirmation.

I had an opportunity earlier this week to get that confirmation, and it came from an unlikely source—my father. Carlisle and I had been out hunting and were heading home when we slowed. His thoughts revealed he wanted to talk to me about Bella away from the family.

"Go ahead and ask. I know you want to," I told him as we slowed.

"Do you intend to change her?" he asked.

"Bella says it is a deal breaker. Therefore, I have no choice. Luckily, she's agreed to wait until after graduation."

"But you still don't want to change her?"

"Of course not. I don't want to condemn her to this life. But I'm not strong enough to resist her. I will give her anything she wants."

Carlisle smiled with understanding. "Yes, our mates have a way of getting us to do things we never thought we would. That's the price you pay for being in love, my son."

After a short comfortable silence, I decided to broach the subject that had been on my mind. "Speaking of things that Bella wants, I could use some advice in the...uh...physical intimacy area."

Carlisle's answering smile and thoughts were full of patience and support. "Of course. But I thought your siblings and Tanya had already given you some advice in that area."

"They did. But there is one thing that Bella seems to like that I'm not completely comfortable with."

"I'm sure Bella doesn't want you to do something you don't like."

"I didn't say I didn't like it. I just said I wasn't comfortable with it."

"Well, what is it?"

"She wants me to talk dirty to her during intercourse. Really dirty."

Carlisle tried to hide his smile. "Many men and women are stimulated by dirty talk. Is it a...turn-off for you?"

"Not necessarily," I answer with a little discomfort. "It's just I'm not sure what I should say. I fear being too crass..." My words drifted off as I looked at Carlisle beseechingly for assistance.

"Well, are there some things you would like to say that you think Bella might find stimulating?"

"I came up with a list of sorts. But I'm not so sure about it. Some of the things I want to say are quite...suggestive."

"You could tell me some of the things from your list, and I could give you my opinion if that is what you want. But you know Bella better than I. I'm sure you have a fairly good idea of what she will like," he said encouragingly.

"Well, I thought maybe when we are...copulating, I could tell her how much I enjoy penetrating her with my huge male organ. Or when I'm close to… you know... I could ask her if she is ready for me to ejaculate inside of her."

I swallowed, forcing myself to continue. "I also thought I might tell her she is an insatiable wanton girl." I shrugged, not sure what my father was going to think of my suggestions.

Carlisle looked shocked and his thoughts revealed his surprise at what I had just told him. "Too crass?" I asked.

"No, no. I wouldn't say that." He paused briefly. "Edward, let me ask you something. Are these the things that are going through your mind when you are having sex with Bella? Those exact words?"

"Well, no, not those exact words. But the general ideas are usually there in my thoughts. I'm... perverted like that I guess," I said shamefully.

Carlisle laughed lightly. "You're not perverted, Edward. We all think such things. It is perfectly natural. It's part of the pleasurable process of love-making.

"In fact, I would hazard a guess that Bella is thinking similar things, and she wants you to tell her what you are _really_ thinking. She wants to know that you feel the same things she is feeling. But if you sanitize the thoughts so much, I'm afraid you may lose the intended message."

He placed his hand on my shoulder, but I was staring at a spot on the ground by his feet. "My advice is to say those exact things that you are feeling and thinking. Let her know exactly how much she affects you."

That was two nights ago. Since then, I have been thinking about what Carlisle said. Should I say the crude things and desires that fill my head when I am with Bella? It just seems disrespectful to actually put a voice to some of those thoughts. Does she really want me to tell her that during class, all I can think about is how much I want to bend her over the desk and pound into her? Does she really want me to tell her that I have to fight the temptation to push her onto her knees and push her mouth onto my member when she looks up at me through her lashes? Does Bella really want me to tell her that I seriously wish I could give up feasting on blood in favor of feasting upon her delectable pussy for the rest of my existence?

Today is one of those days where I am having a hard time keeping my mind out of the proverbial gutter. Bella and I are sitting in a study room in the library, and I am supposed to be quizzing her from our Contracts outline. But my mind keeps wandering as I fantasize about Bella naked and in all sort of positions on this quite sturdy table. Her low-cut blouse is not helping me keep my mind focused on the task at hand either.

My mind starts considering the possibility of initiating something with Bella right now. The door to our study room is shut, and there is no window. There is no reason to believe anyone would disturb us so long as we are not too loud. From what I know about Bella, she likes aggressiveness and being naughty. It would be a perfect opportunity to try out some of my lines on her.

Every time I have taken a chance and pushed my boundaries with Bella, it has been most pleasurable for both of us. My instincts tell me she would respond favorably if I was suddenly quite forward with her. When she reaches over to pull something from her book bag, inadvertently giving me a perfect view of her cleavage, my decision is made. I have to touch her.

"Edward, do you..." I cut her words off by suddenly grabbing her, pulling her up into my arms, and wrapping her legs around my waist.

"What the..." I cut off her surprised response by pressing my lips to hers—hard. After just eight seconds, she starts to respond, returning my kiss in earnest, opening her mouth for my exploration. I explore her mouth quite roughly with my tongue as I settle one of my hands at the nape of her neck and the other on her ass.

When I have to reluctantly leave her lips to allow her to breathe, I move my lips to her throat, running my tongue over her pulse point and placing kisses along her jaw line.

"Edward," she gasps.

"Hmm," I respond lazily as I suck on her earlobe.

"What are you doing?" she asks breathlessly.

I decide to take Carlisle's advice and just say what I'm feeling. I'm going to answer her question with complete raw honesty. I move my lips to her ear and whisper, "I'm going to lay you on that table and fuck you until I feel you come all over my cock."

"_Oh__,__ my god_," she moans as she grinds herself on my hardened cock and forces my lips back to hers.

Never breaking our kiss, I lay her on the table, leaning over her and enjoying the sounds of her accelerating heart rate and her heavy breathing. Her hands soon move from being entwined in my hair to my shirt, where she fumbles, trying to unbutton it. She groans in frustration, and I knock her hands aside and unbutton the shirt at vampire speed. Her warm hands quickly find purchase with my chest, and I have to fight the urge to moan loudly. I bend down to her stomach, where her blouse has ridden up, exposing her naval. I kiss her tiny belly button, circling it with my tongue, while I nudge her shirt up higher.

When I push it up high enough to reach her bra, I move the cups of each bra down, exposing her dusky nipples to my lips. I lick and taste her nipples while I stealthily reach down and unbutton her jeans and shimmy them down her legs. I pull back just enough to pull her jeans off of her. I then reach up and bring her pink panties down, kissing a trail behind them as I remove them completely. She leans up on her elbows, watching me as I quickly discard my own jeans and boxers.

"Are you ready?" I ask her as I lean down to move the hair that has fallen over her face. I kiss the tip of her nose and whisper, "It's been too long. I'm afraid this is not going to be slow, love."

Her eyes blaze as she locks her gaze on mine and whispers, "Good. I want it hard and fast."

I wrap my arms under her knees and quickly pull her to the edge of the table. She tries to suppress a squeal of surprise.

And without any further preamble, I push into her and throw my head back, moaning at the overwhelming sensations that move thought me at being connected with my love again. My pause is miniscule before I start thrusting in a steady rhythm. She wraps her legs tightly around me and reaches behind her, grasping the edge of the table near her head with both hands.

I look down at the sexy sight of Bella laid out before me. She is biting her lip, trying to suppress her moans. I trace her lips with my thumb, pulling her bottom lip from her teeth. I then push my thumb into her mouth and the feeling of her hot, moist mouth around my thumb makes me groan. I pull my now lubricated thumb away and place it directly on her clit, circling and massaging it just the way she likes.

She starts moaning in earnest, forgetting where we are.

"Shh," I coo to her as I kiss her lips lightly. "We have to be quiet, love."

"I can't," she moans into my lips.

I remove my hand from her and reach down to pull her up so that she is sitting on the edge of the table, her legs still wrapped around me. I put my arms around her completely, holding her slightly upward so that I can continue to enter her in a steady rhythm. I hold her close to me, covering her lips with mine, plunging my tongue into her mouth, stifling her moans of desire.

I know I won't be lasting much longer. The pressure is already building. I lean down and whisper in her ear, "I can't wait to feel you come. The way your pussy squeezes me so tightly. It's heaven, baby. Pure fucking heaven."

My words break at the end on a grunt as I struggle to maintain my control. Luckily, I don't have to wait much longer. Bella's grip on my shoulders tightens noticeably, and her breath catches, so I quickly push my mouth back to hers to catch her cries in my mouth. She is still quivering from her climax when I let myself go and let euphoria rush over me.

I pull out of her and sink to my knees, resting my head on her knees and wrapping my arms around her waist. I whisper to her, "I love you," as I try to bring my breathing under control. She leans her head down to rest on top of mine, her breathing still heavy and ragged. We hold each other for a few moments, the only sounds being her fast heartbeat and our breathing.

The feel of her tugging on my hair causes me to raise up to look at her. "That's quite the mouth you have on you, Cullen," she says, her eyes sparkling with merriment and mischief.

**E/N—Thanks for the advice as always, Sis. Ladyrip, thanks for being such a sweet beta. Happy Canada Day, Independence Day, or whatever holiday you may be celebrating this weekend. Please, please take a few seconds and leave a review. I enjoy them so much. They will give me some inspiration as I work to finish Chapter 43.**


	4. Chapter 4

HOW TO WIN BACK-OUTTAKES

WHAT CARLISLE SAW (CPOV)

**This is an outtake that covers the events following Chapter 43 and will overlap somewhat with Chapter 44. This is told from Carlisle's POV as Edward is a bit preoccupied at the moment and may not be able to adequately report what all of his family is doing while he is taking in the shocking conclusion he reached in Chapter 43.**

**As always, thanks to my sis and my wonderful beta, ladyrip.**

I'm sure if I process everything I'm witnessing more slowly it will make some sort of sense to me. I arrived at the Swan residence expecting to find a sick Bella and probably an overly anxious Edward. But the fact that Bella is sick does not explain everything I am witnessing at this moment in time.

First, Emmett is having a most inappropriate conversation with Bella's father.

"Charlie, did you know it is estimated that 1 in every 3 couples are into some sort of kink? I really think it's an under-tapped market," Emmett says while Charlie looks at him with an expression of disbelief.

Esme and Alice are huddled just outside the dining room, whispering.

"Please, Alice, just tell me what is going to happen. I'm so worried for Edward."

"Esme, trust me. It just needs to work itself out."

"Oh, my poor boy. He has worked so hard to win Bella back. All of that practicing so he would know how to please her. I just couldn't bear it if this doesn't work out."

Suddenly, Edward comes down the stairs much too fast, barely keeping up the charade of a human.

Jasper meets him at the bottom of the stairs, putting a restraining hand on his chest. "Whoa. Don't do something stupid. Not here," he growls at Edward.

Edward is visibly shaking with anger. He glares menacingly at Julian as Jasper moves to the side, keeping a restraining hand on Edward's shoulder. "You!" Edward shouts as he clenches and unclenches his fists. "You did this to her you selfish, irresponsible son of a bitch!"

"What the hell are you talking about? Have you lost your mind?" Julian asks, clearly puzzled by Edward's sudden hostility.

The exchange brings Charlie's attention away from his one-sided conversation with Emmett. "What is going on?" he asks.

Emmett just keeps on talking, I suppose trying to distract Charlie. "Charlie, let me ask you, if you were in the market for a new vibrator, would you not prefer to order one via the internet?"

"Emmett, I think you need professional help, son," Charlie says, giving Emmett a reproachful look.

Jasper has now successfully forced Edward back upstairs to Bella's room, where she seems to be resting.

"What was that about?" Charlie asks Julian.

"I honestly have no idea," Julian says shaking his head.

"Kid's probably on drugs," Charlie mutters so low, he probably thinks no one can hear.

Rosalie suddenly moves to sit beside Julian. "I have a proposition for you, Julian. If Bella should be pregnant with your baby, I want you to know I would be willing to take that baby off of your hands. In fact, I can arrange for you to be handsomely compensated for your troubles."

"Rosalie, stop trying to buy Bella's baby," Esme admonishes.

"What?" Julian asks, his face suddenly going pale.

"Bella's baby? What the hell is going on?" Charlie demands.

Emmett is now clearly desperate to grab Charlie's attention. He grabs his arm and asks, "Charlie, have you ever used a penis pump?"

Charlie's face turns red as he sputters, "What? Has everyone lost their damn minds around here?"

Then, when I think things could not get any stranger, Edward decides to make another appearance and this time Jasper is having to stand in front of him, physically restraining him by pushing against Edward's chest with his outstretched hands.

Edward points his finger at Julian and speaks menacingly, with barely controlled rage. "You will do the right thing!"

Jasper groans, and I know it's from the effort of trying to spread calm over everyone in the room, including Edward.

"Listen, Edward, I don't know what she has told you, but I can assure you I didn't get Bella pregnant."

"Bella's pregnant?" Charlie asked, clearly shocked.

"If she is, it's not mine," Julian says with confidence.

Those words send Edward over the edge. "What kind of animal are you? You pushed your perverted self on her time and time again and now, when she ends up with child, you deny your responsibility?"

"Edward, please stop," Alice says pleadingly.

But he doesn't. "What Julian? Was she good enough to be your sex slave but not to be your wife?"

"Okay, someone better tell me what is going on right this minute! Sex slave?" Charlie's face is dangerously red, and I'm worried about the effect these revelations are having on his blood pressure. It has risen significantly in the five minutes which have passed since I arrived.

Charlie directs his next words to Edward. "I'm not sure what you are talking about, but I do know that you have a hell of a lot of nerve coming into my home and accusing Julian of mistreating Bella. You are the one that nearly destroyed her!"

Edward turns to Charlie, "Charlie, Julian is not who you think. He's a deviant."

"You don't know what you're talking about, you arrogant kid. Julian has been wonderful for Bella."

Rosalie chooses this moment to try to discretely wave some cash in her hand toward Julian, apparently trying to entice him to accept her previous offer.

"I see that," Edward warns Rosalie with a low hiss.

At that moment, Bella groans loudly, and Edward turns immediately to rush upstairs to be by her side again.

Esme, who is forever supportive of Edward, comes to his defense immediately. "Charlie, you're wrong to presume that Julian is better for Bella than Edward."

"With all due respect Esme, how would you know what goes on between Julian and Bella?" Charlie asks pointedly. "Listen, it's clear that you think highly of Edward, and him being your son, that's understandable. But I'm afraid from where I'm sitting he is nothing but a self-centered, arrogant, uncaring spoiled brat who is no good for Bella."

"Well, at least he is not a selfish lover!" Esme defends. Her voice is laced with indignant outrage. "At least he cares enough to put Bella's needs first. He," she says, nodding her head in Julian's direction, "is too selfish to even properly pleasure her orally. Did you know that, Charlie?"

"No, I didn't know that. And I wish I still didn't," Charlie responds, clearly uncomfortable with this information.

"Mrs. Cullen, excuse me, but I don't think that is any of your business!" Julian says, his voice full of shock and embarrassment.

"I don't mean to be rude, Julian; it's just that it really angers me when men are selfish and inconsiderate in the bedroom. Do you not understand how important good oral sex is to a woman? Do you not think Bella should experience the kind of pleasure it provides?"

God bless my wife. She has unusually strong opinions about oral sex. I think she considers it to be a feminist issue.

"It's not something that I find appealing. Bella understands," Julian says defensively.

That draws scoffing laughs from all of my family.

"Dude, you are clueless!" Emmett tells Julian.

"_No _woman is that understanding," Rosalie tells him scathingly.

Charlie has been following the conversation with a bemused look upon his face, as if he can't believe what he is hearing. Emmett, noticing his expression and interpreting it as concern for Bella, seeks to reassure Charlie. "Don't worry about Bella, Chief Swan. My brother manned up and gave Bella what she wanted. Believe me, she's happy in that department now."

Charlie stands and brings his fist down on the table. "That's it! I'm beginning to think the whole lot of you are deranged. I want to hear nothing more about my daughter's sex life from this moment forward."

"But," he continues, as he moves toward the stairs, "I do want to know if she is okay. And if she is pregnant, someone is going to have some explaining to do." He gives Julian a very meaningful look before turning back toward the stairs.

I decide it's time to make my presence known. "I can check on her," I speak up. Everyone looks up at me. "Charlie," I say as I walk up to him at the bottom of the stairs, "stay here, and I will examine Bella and get to the bottom of this."

After a thoughtful pause, he nods and mutters, "Thank you, Carlisle."

As he turns away, I hear him mumble under his breath, "At least there is still one sane person in that family."

As I make my way up the stairs, I hear Julian say, "It's not mine, I know that. I assure you, Charlie, that I was always safe with Bella. If she is pregnant, it has to be Edward's. The two of them have rekindled their relationship since she and I broke up."

"You and Bella broke up?" Charlie asks, clearly shocked.

"Yes, about five weeks ago. Before the accident."

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't Bella tell me?"

"She wanted me to have the holidays with you both. She didn't want me to be alone. Letting me spend the holidays with the only real family I have was her last gift to me."

I quickly lose interest in the conversation as I make my way upstairs to Bella's bedroom. Jasper is standing outside the room with a look of concentration on his face, clearly sending out calming emotions to the occupants of the room. He shakes his head at me as I approach, "You need to get in there before he does something really stupid."

"You mean more stupid than announcing to a gun-carrying Charlie that Bella may be pregnant?" I ask wryly. I know that bullets from Charlie's gun cannot physically harm Edward, but it certainly would raise questions we would be hard-pressed to answer. I brace myself to handle a likely nervous Bella and completely out-of-control Edward, as I knock and open the door.

**E/N-Well, what is Carlisle going to discover? Is she or isn't she? If she is, w****ho is the baby ****daddy? Will Rosalie make a successful purchase? All of your questions ****will**** be answered very soon. You will have to read Chapter 44 of the main story to find out. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed the outtake. If you did, please review**** or post on the forum and let me know. And if you really think this story is funny, you can vote for it for Best Comedy at the Vampire Awards at www(dot)twificpics(dot)com(slash)vampawards(slash)?page_id=198. Voting starts July 11****th****. **

**Remember, all things twilight belong to SM.**


	5. Chapter 5

HOW TO WIN BACK THE LOVE OF YOUR EXISTENCE-OUTAKE

PEACHYLINGUS (EPOV)

**A/N—This is an outtake that covers Edward's practice session with peaches and Tanya as referenced in Chapter 29. It was previously donated as part of Fics for Nashville. Thank you all who contributed to the flood victims. All things Twilight belong to SM.**

**Lemonmartinis is hosting a readalong of this story on twitter tonight, July 24th at 8:00 pm EDT. If you would like to join and read along while I and the other participants tweet, join us at #readalong. If you need more details, you can contact lemonmartinis(at)gmail(dot)com. It will be my first time on twitter. Lemonmartinis was kind enough to even set up an account for me to use called lovemypeach. If I can figure out how to tweet, I promise to answer any questions that I can. See you there!**

**There is still time to vote in the Vampire Awards (the main story is nominated for Best Comedy).**

**Finally, Xtothey and others have nominated the main story for various awards (including Best Emmett) at the Glove Awards. If you're interesteing in adding a nomination vote, the website is www(dot)thegloveawards(dot)webs(dot)com/nominess(dot)htm**

_Oh, Edward. Can you see yourself right now through my thoughts? This is a sight to behold._

Tanya's overly amused thoughts reach me, and I lose my concentration and my teeth nick the peach and cleanly slice a small piece of the fruit completely off.

"Great! Now Bella would be effectively circumcised," I roar in outrage and frustration.

"This is ridiculous," I mutter and throw the offending peach through the forest, vaguely registering the sound of it striking a tree and exploding into pieces.

_Calm down, Edward,_ Tanya thinks, giving me a small smile. _This is why we call it practice._

"I can't do this. It is utterly asinine to even attempt to do something that would have my teeth so close to her like that. If I don't outright kill her, she will be maimed or changed for sure."

I pick up a boulder and hurl it in frustration. I wanted so much to do this for Bella. To be the first to pleasure her orally. I even went through the humiliation of receiving lessons from my siblings and having to endure Esme's well-meaning advice on the matter.

Their advice had been helpful and as unorthodox as Emmett's method was. I don't think there has ever been a better lesson given on how to perform oral sex on a woman. But the realities of being in such a precarious position with Bella's fragile body still terrify me.

I had approached Tanya because she has had sex—a lot of sex—with human men and a few women it seems. It was her idea to try the peach. She has a basket full of about two dozen over-ripe, extremely soft peaches, and she has drilled holes in them so that I can put my lessons to practical use.

They taste even worse than they smell, and sticking one's tongue into a piece of fruit and imagining it to be a woman's honeypot is not what I would call dignified. The only thing worse is not being any good at it. I don't seem to be able to master performing cunnilingus without causing serious damage. I have already destroyed six peaches.

"God almighty," I mutter as I continue to kick fallen trees and small boulders.

"What is the problem, Edward? We have only gone through 6 peaches. I have 18 left," Tanya says.

"The problem?" I laugh bitterly. "Where do I start Tanya? First, my mate is living with a man who likes to tie her up and pretend he is raping her and apparently is all-around experienced in all things kinky. Second, Bella has made it clear that if I have any chance of winning her back, she is going to expect me to engage in sexual relations with her, one of the few things on this Earth I have no practical experience in and no way to obtain any practical experience."

"But Edward...,"Tanya starts, but I interrupt her.

"Let me finish. And if I somehow convince Bella to give me a chance to be her lover, what do I have to offer Bella, you ask?" I reach into her basket and pull out a peach. "This! I am sure Bella is going to be impressed with my peach licking skills," I say in disgust.

Tanya waits nine seconds while I heave with frustration.

"Are you finished?" she asks.

"I'm finished with this stupid idea," I respond.

"It's not stupid. You want some practical experience before you try anything with Bella, but you refuse to practice on an actual vampire or human female."

"Of course. I'm not going to be with anyone else like that."

"Then what choice do you have? A human woman's vaginal tissues are quite tender and thin. You are going to have to learn to keep your teeth away and to apply enough pressure to stimulate but not to damage. I think this was a genius idea actually." _So stop calling my idea stupid,_ she adds in her thoughts.

"Now stop complaining and go down on that fuzzy peach," she directs me, laughing.

I sigh in defeat. I am recalling all of the steps that my brothers shared with me and trying to visualize doing this to Bella as I bring my mouth to the peach. Damn, it's disgusting. How do people eat these things?

I insert my tongue, careful to keep my teeth from protruding anywhere near the fruit. I meet resistance and carefully keep thrusting. I am starting to work a rhythm when all of a sudden I use too much pressure and the peach becomes mush in my hand. I growl as I heave the repulsive mess into the surrounding woods.

"This is never going to work. It's impossible," I declare.

"No, it's not. You just have to get use to dealing with something so soft and delicate with your tongue. You are not doing bad, Edward. You just need to practice a few more times."

"What's the use?" I know I sound like a petulant child, but I can't seem to help it. I sit down on a fallen log, and Tanya quickly joins me.

"Why are you so quick to give up? You are so close to winning her back. She's not worth practicing on a few peaches?"

"Of course she's worth it. She is worth anything. I just don't think I'm going to be able to..." I don't finish the sentence, suddenly feeling very insecure.

"To satisfy her?" Tanya fills in.

I pick up a few stones and toss them as far as I can, not wanting to make eye contact with Tanya. "Yes," I say in a whisper.

Tanya smiles and pats my shoulder reassuringly. "Performance anxiety is perfectly natural."

"I'm a 109-year-old vampire. I have never engaged in any sort of sexual activity. I am trying to learn how to be a good lover for a human whose blood I crave like none other. I assure you, Tanya, there is nothing natural about this situation."

_He's just afraid she will compare him to Julian_. I jerk my head up to glare at Tanya in response to her thoughts and to her credit, she manages to look sheepish.

"Edward, I suspect there will be no comparison," she says as she leans her head against my shoulder.

"Thanks," I mutter as I draw nonsensical patterns in the dirt with my right shoe.

"No, that's not what I mean."

She speaks after several long moments of silence. "I never slept with Clay."

That surprises me.

Tanya continues. "Not that I didn't want to. He just wasn't interested in me like that."

She sighs and continues. "But if I had, I don't think I would have compared him to the others I have been with. He would have been the only person that I was ever with that I actually loved. It would have been the first time I actually made love. You can't compare that to sex."

"But she loves Julian."

"I think she might want to love Julian. But I have seen how Bella looks at you. Trust me; it's you that she loves."

"I hope you are right. I need all of the advantages I can get," I tell her.

"Have I ever steered you wrong?" She asks playfully.

"Yes," I answer automatically.

She reaches into the basket to grab a peach, with the intent to throw it at me.

"No!" I yell in protest. "I need that for practice."

She smiles and lowers her raised hand and instead offers the peach to me. "That's the spirit. Now remember, you have an advantage human men don't when they perform oral sex. Your tongue is cool and hard and able to go at vampire speed. Learn to use it and you will have her begging for you and only you."

Encouraged by Tanya's pep talk, I devote myself to my lessons. I am determined to master the art of performing cunnilingus on a peach.

Tanya continues to bark instructions and criticism as I continue to practice.

"I appreciate the enthusiasm, but slow down a bit and make sure you are pushing upwards, toward the nerves at the front of her vaginal walls.

"I hope you don't make that face of utter disgust when you are doing this to Bella. I assure you that she won't like that.

"Now hold still and growl...trust me she will like the vibrations.

By the twentieth peach, I have it down. I am just showing off as I do the last four.

"Don't ever let it be said that Edward Cullen doesn't master everything he tries," Tanya teases as I bend down by the nearby stream to wash the peach juice from my face.

"Race you home," she calls and turns.

"Um, Tanya," I call out.

She turns and smiles. "Yes?"

"This stays between us right?"

"I promised I wouldn't say anything already."

"I know, but I just have to be sure. I can't take Emmett having any more ammunition to use against me."

"Be assured, Edward...no one will ever hear about your peachylingus lessons from me."


	6. Chapter 6

OUTTAKE

THE TALK (EPOV)

**This is an outtake in EPOV and covers a conversation that takes place between Edward and Charlie sometime between Chapter 46 and Chapter 47. This outtake is my last plea to please vote for this story at the Vampire Awards for Best Comedy. I like awards almost as much as Edward likes Bella's oral skills.**

"You don't have to do this you know," Bella tells me as I bring her into my arms to kiss her goodbye. We are standing in the open doorway of our condo. She is on her way to meet my sisters to go Christmas shopping. The semester just ended, and Christmas is only eleven days away.

"I'm thrilled that Charlie wants to come over to talk. This is my chance to convince him that I love his daughter and will spend the rest of my existence making you happy."

Bella gives me a doubtful look. "You think you can pull that off with one afternoon watching a football game with my Dad?"

I give her my cocky smile. "Of course. I won you over, didn't I?"

"God," she moans, running her hands into my hair and tugging sharply. "It turns me on when you talk like that."

Before I can respond, she is all over me, kissing me so hard it as if she is trying to suck the air from my lungs. I growl in response and back her up against the open door and bring my hands up from her waist to her breasts. As my tongue battles with hers for dominance, I bring my hand up to give her right nipple ring a tweak through her shirt.

_Is that pig pawing my daughter in front of the house for the whole world to see?_

Dammit! Why does it seem every time I lose myself for just a moment with Bella, someone is there to witness it. I didn't think anything could be worse than Emmett catching us... indisposed last week, but this is definitely worse. The man I wanted to impress with my dedication and respect for his daughter has just pulled up in his cruiser and is cursing me to the depths of hell in his thoughts.

"Shit," I whisper against Bella's lips as I slowly back away from her and turn her to my side, so she can see her father making his way out of the car toward us. I can feel her blush, but she squares her shoulders as her father approaches. I put on my most friendly smile in greeting.

His greeting is not exactly as friendly. "They don't have public decency laws in Seattle?" he asks me as he glares at me only briefly before turning his attention to Bella. "Hello, baby," he says to her as she reaches up to hug him. His thoughts reveal his relief at seeing her look so healthy and happy. He, too, remembers how scary her recent stay in the hospital had been.

"Hello, Chief Swan, won't you please come in? Fifteen minutes before the game starts." I decide that ignoring our most inauspicious start will be the best strategy and stick to my plan of convincing him that I love Bella more than life itself.

"You're not staying to give me a tour of your new place?" Charlie asks Bella. This is his first visit to our new place.

"No, Dad. I told you I'm going shopping with Alice and Rosalie. I have to get going. Edward will give you the tour I'm sure."

"Okay. Tell the girls hello for me," he says as he steps past me into our home. Bella blows me a kiss as she saunters off toward her car.

I instantly launch into the tour. Our condo really is a beautifully decorated home, with our every comfort taken into consideration in its design and the furnishings. Esme and Alice really outdid themselves.

I show him the kitchen, main living area, large den/entertainment room, where we will be watching the game. He is quiet the whole time, but his thoughts reveal he is impressed with the 90-inch HD television we will be watching the game on today. Finally, he is impressed with something at least.

I continue to show off the entire condo, including a beautiful balcony with an extraordinary view of the city. I show him the two guest rooms and then just point in the general direction of our bedroom, only referring to it as the master bedroom and not elaborating. A committed young couple cohabiting and sharing the same bedroom is not scandalous in this time. Bella had even lived with another man before. But I see no reason to draw Charlie's attention to the fact that I share a bedroom with his only daughter.

We return to the den without Charlie having made one verbal comment the entire time. His thoughts are guarded, not revealing much to me. He doesn't seem angry, but he doesn't seem pleased either. He seems...resigned.

While he makes himself comfortable in a leather recliner situated right in front of the large screen television, I bring in sandwiches and snacks that Bella had prepared. I also bring in a couple of cold beers. I want Charlie as comfortable as possible before I broach the most important conversation he and I probably will ever have.

The first half of the Seahawks game is action-filled with the score tied by halftime. I had hoped the fates would smile upon me and the Seahawks would be clearly winning by this point. I am going to ask his permission to marry Bella during halftime. I need him in as a good of mood as possible.

Before I have a chance to ask him, Charlie sets his beer down, and by his thoughts, I see he is determined to discuss that calamitous Thanksgiving with me. _Shit_.

"I have some things to say to you, Edward," he starts.

"Okay," I say as confidently as I can.

"Edward, first I want to say that I meant what I told you at Thanksgiving. I do think you are an arrogant punk."

"Okay," I say again, a little less confidently.

"I really don't know what Bella sees in you."

"Me neither," I answer honestly.

I can tell from his thoughts that my quick agreement with his assessment pleases him.

"But for whatever reason, she loves you."

"Believe me, Chief Swan, I know how lucky I am."

"Do you take drugs, Edward?"

I had actually expected this question. It was on his mind when he visited Bella in the hospital. "No, sir! My father is an emergency room doctor. I know the serious consequences of drug use," I say with righteous indignation.

After giving me the stare down, he finally nods his head, and I can see from his thoughts he believes me. He reasons Bella wouldn't be with me if I was using drugs.

He finally speaks again. "If it was up to me, you would be nowhere near my daughter, much less living with her."

I simply nod, not knowing what to say to that.

He sighs and then says, "But it's not up to me. You're Bella's choice, and I have to respect that."

"Thank you. I know you liked Julian."

"I do like Julian," he snaps. "But I love Bella. Her happiness means everything to me."

"It does to me too, sir. I love her more than anything in this world."

I take a death breath and forge ahead. It's time to ask the question. "In fact, I was hoping you would give me your permission to ask Bella to marry me. I plan to propose at Christmas. I want to spend the rest of Bella's life making sure she is happy and safe."

_What? Already? It's too soon. _I am not surprised his first thoughts reveal his shock. He has no way of knowing that I have loved Bella every day for nearly five years and waited for her for nearly 100 years. I can see why he might think it's too soon.

Charlie stares at me, using all of his skills as a police officer, trying to assess my sincerity. _If I say no, will he ask her anyway? Will __it drive a wedge between me and Bella if I say no? He does seem to love her. Maybe it's not his fault he is so weird. Maybe it's from spending all of that time in California._

After what feels like an eternity, he sighs heavily and then finally speaks with authority.

"I need you to promise me some things, son. First, do you promise you won't run out on her again? Bella says you know what your leaving did to her. Can I assume _that_ won't ever happen again?" His voice is laced with warning.

"It will never happen again. I swear that to you," I tell him sincerely.

"You promise me you will encourage her to finish her education?"

"Yes, sir. Absolutely."

"You promise me you will stay away from any involvement in Emmett's sex toy business?"

That one throws me off guard a bit. "What? Of course. I have nothing to do with that!" I sputter.

"He said the name, Sodom and Gomorrah, was your idea," Charlie counters.

"Uh, well, I guess, technically, yes, but..."

Charlie glares at me, thinking I have something to hide.

I decide to simply tell the truth. "I was actually making a joke when I suggested that. But Emmett took it seriously and actually liked the name."

"A joke?" he asks. He smiles then. A very slight smile. "That's funny," he says, but his smile quickly fades.

"I can promise you, sir, that I in no way condone Emmett's ideas with this company of his. But I'm afraid once he gets an idea in his head, he is hard to deter."

"You're telling me. He called me after Thanksgiving, wanting to know if I would invest in the company," Charlie says. "He thinks I can get him a good deal on handcuffs for some strange reason if we were business partners."

The only thing I can do is groan and shake my head in response. Damn Emmett. He better not have blown my chances with Charlie.

"So you want to marry Bella?" Charlie asks.

"Yes, more than anything in the whole world," I tell him and I know from his thoughts he can see my obvious sincerity.

"Well, then you have my permission. If she says yes, you will have my blessing," he says with little enthusiasm.

"Thank you. Your support means so much to me."

He nods and then asks suddenly, "Hey. Can you do me a favor?"

"Of course." I am only too pleased to do anything I can for the man who will hopefully soon be my father-in-law.

"Can you get me Esme's recipe for that mincemeat pie? It was delicious."

**E/N-Remember, all things Twilight belong to SM. If you guys are enjoying getting this outtake so quickly, you can thank the most wonderful beta, ladyrip, for her super quick skills! Thank you ladyrip!**


End file.
